1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for the wet treatment of fabrics, by a supply of liquor, the machine having an input device for the slow infeed of the fabric and a delivery device for the slow delivery of the fabric.
2. Reference to the Prior Art
The wet treatment of fabrics is frequently carried out on a piece in "rope" form, i.e. a piece of fabric longitudinally rolled up and being joined at the ends. This fabric rope is inserted in a closed circuit where it has to remain for a considerable time. At the end of the treatment, it is laborious to unwind the piece again. Furthermore, more or less considerable stresses are created, resulting in an undesired stretching of the fabric in the warp direction.
In other known processes, the fabric is treated in "open width" form, i.e. without it being necessary to wind it longitudinally, as mentioned above. Nevertheless, for the fabric to be in contact with the treatment liquor for sufficient time, long, bulky installations are required, which obviously involves a notable increase in cost. Furthermore, undesirable stresses and lengthening of the treated fabric regularly occur.
Reference may also be made to systems using vibratory drums which oscillate on an offset axis, whereby the fabric is subjected to alternating hydraulic pressures. A good exchange between the liquor and the fabric and a correct removal of the particles of dirt on the fabric are achieved, Nevertheless, these last named systems are onerous.